


The First Time

by s_h_ananana



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Angst, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons Friendship, conflicted Jemma Simmons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_h_ananana/pseuds/s_h_ananana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally no plot or context just Leo and Jemma's first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This just came out one night while procrastinating homework. Its not tied to any actual time during the show, but I just want/need this scene to be real. Sorry its so short!

The first kiss is a question.  
Fitz places it on Jemma’s lips before he can stop himself.  
He feels rather than sees her stiffen and hears the tiniest intake of breath as their lips brush.  
He looks at her, searching her face for the answer he so desires.  
Her face is a masterpiece of emotions, dozens of them flickering through her eyes, but none of them sticking.  
Fitz knows this girl, knows that she is beginning to panic.  
He can see that her mind is awhirl, trying to make sense of things and put them into neat boxes where they are safe and manageable.  
He knows her better than she knows herself; he knows in this moment what she wants.

“You don’t have to say anything. Just tell me if this is okay.”  
Keeping his eyes on hers, he slowly leans forwards until their lips are barely touching.  
He sucks on her bottom lip, softly, gently.  
He pulls back to look at her.  
“Okay?”

“Okay.”  
Her voice is barely a whisper, more of an exhale.  
Her chest rises and falls with her breath.

“And this?”  
He traces the tip of his tongue ever so lightly across the edge of her ear tugging gently at the lobe with his lips.  
Taking his time, he makes his way to the hallow of her neck and presses his lips against her pulse.  
He can feel each throb magnified like an earthquake on his sensitive lips.

Her body trembles, the sheer intensity of the moment too much to handle.  
“Leo, I –”

“Hey,”  
He needs her to want this, to want him.  
“Stop thinking. Just close your eyes and feel. Kiss me.”

The direct command seems to help calm Jemma, releasing her from her control of the situation.  
It allows her to her to merely trust Fitz, the man she has worked beside for years, who has been there to get her through everything.  
And now he would get her through this.

She kisses him, and he is surprised by her intensity.  
Fitz slows her down, catching her tongue with his and sucking with light pressure.  
She makes a sound in the back of her throat.   
He increases the suction, and she moans again, stronger this time.  
He grins into her mouth and she takes advantage of this lack of concentration by taking his bottom lip in hers.  
Pressing her teeth into it, she flicks her tongue over the sensitive skin.

It doesn’t surprise either of them that they kiss the same way they work together in the lab.  
It is a continuous give-and-take.  
Whenever Jemma’s mind begins to catch up with her and threaten to overtake her, Fitz does something to her mouth that washes everything away in a wave of pure ecstasy.  
Jemma then makes a mental note so that as soon as Fitz’s mouth slackens to take a breath, Jemma turns his moves back on him, eliciting various sounds from deep in his throat.

Finally, Jemma leans away from him, breathing in his familiar scent, enhanced by the excitement from the party, the alcohol, and primarily, the fact that she has never been this close to Fitz before.  
She can feel the heat from the proximity of their bodies.  
She realizes that she can smell him, feel him, every breath, every heartbeat is as if it were her own.  
She presses her forehead to his.  
“I can feel you everywhere.”

He chuckles.  
“We haven’t even done anything yet.”


End file.
